Talk:Romance
Partners and children I just removed the whole trivia section, but I realized my edit summary may be misinterpreted. It's not that everything is speculation (due to Morrigan part), but saying that characters may or may not want a baby is speculation and not really noteworthy. These are discouraged for trivia: it has to be pretty good and interesting to be mentioned—this can be decided through discussions. --'D.' (talk · ) 04:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Replace "Romance" with "Companions" in Gameplay drop-down menu Very humbly, I propose that "Companions" should replace "Romance" in the Gameplay drop-down menu. If the menu selection were Companions, it could have Armor, Gifts, Companion Quests, Quest Reactions, and, yes, Romance as subtopics. I believe this would be quite helpful and a definite improvement over the present state. De stijl (talk) 21:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed topic Iron Bull was not confirmed as a romance option. The article linked as a source is making assumptions. Inquisition romance page Soon we will need a seperate page for Inquisition romances. And from what we've been told, it'll be quite complicated, as in some will be available only to one gender, and other to a specific race. I quite liked it how they handled multiple romance option at mass effect wiki. And so, I've stolen their code and pimped it for our purposes on my sandbox. I chose red because that's the colour in the user edit screen, but it will of course have to be changed. It's about the general layout. What do you guys think? I've made a few different sections so you can see how it can be adapted, like a special one for dwarven romances, another for elven and so forth. Henio0 (talk) 07:12, July 1, 2014 (UTC) : I like it! How do you propose handling characters that may fall into two categories, based on race and gender. Like, say, The Grand Oak will only romance male dwarves, and maybe Rendon wants him some elf chicks. --Kelcat (talk) 07:21, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm, if it comes out that there are romance options who are into, say, female elves and male qunari only, we could just add them to both sections, i.e. "Female elven Inquisitors" and "Male Qunari Inquisitors", and get rid of the "only" at the end, like "male inquisitors only" - without the "only." Henio0 (talk) 07:33, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: That could work. It may turn out that only one romance has a race restriction, so it might wind up being easy to configure. --Kelcat (talk) 07:00, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Does anyone else have anything to add? Maybe about the colour scheme? Henio0 (talk) 07:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I've made a more formal test page here. I've darkened the tables, but still they don't look quite right. I wonder if anyone knows if we can add our wiki's blood splatter one we use in our tables to this code? Anyway, is it missing anything, or is it even worth ir having a page with the table already in place when we've only got 4 romances? Henio0 (talk) 14:19, July 4, 2014 (UTC)